You're Our Friend
by MarrowInTheBone
Summary: After so many centuries away from everybody but the Lumas, Rosalina doesn't quite understand friendship. (Takes place in "Super Mario 3D World.")


Rosalina drew her quill against the parchment, leaving a black ink line in its wake as her eyes drifted back and forth between her paper and the space above, where the constellations she was referencing were. In the past, she had taken it upon herself every century to touch up her constellation maps as the Comet Observatory traversed through the universe back to her home planet. The last time, she hadn't been able to complete them due to Bowser's attacking, but now felt like as good a time as any to finish them.

As she lifted her quill from the faint sketch of the two encircling Cheep Cheeps, she felt a nudge on her shoulder. She turned. A yellow Luma floated impatiently, waving its little arms and making rapid twinkling noises.

Rosalina rose, the quill still in her hand as she placed her other hand on the Luma. "Now, now, there's no need to make a fuss. What's wrong?"

The Luma grabbed onto her fingers and floated toward where the library would be, pulling along Rosalina's arm as far as it could.

Rosalina chuckled. "Alright. Let's go to story time now." With a flick of her wrist, the quill transformed back into her wand. Without looking, she pointed the wand at the parchment on the ground, making it slowly levitate up.

The Luma simply continued to pull her along as she followed, with the paper sluggishly coming along.

When they were close to the library, the Luma suddenly let go and hared off into the room––whose door was wide open, Rosalina realized, when it shouldn't have been.

Rosalina was about to investigate when a familiar figure walked out of the library, the same Luma by his side. A smile filled Mario's face and he raised a hand to wave at Rosalina as Luigi and Peach also came out of the library.

"Hello!" Mario called out as Rosalina floated over, somewhat surprised. She hadn't been told they would be visiting and the last time they had come to the Observatory had been––well, when Bowser had attacked. She was also perplexed by their attire: the whole group was dressed in red, orange and white, except for Luigi who wore green and white.

Still, she kept composed. "Greetings, everyone," she said. "What brings you here?"

Peach grinned. "Bowser kidnapped the Sprixie Princesses, but we managed to save them all! Now we're just exploring wherever the Sprixie pipes take us."

Rosalina quirked an eyebrow.

"Heh, it's a bit of a story," Luigi chipped in, an awkward smile on his face. "We can explain as we go. Th-That is, if you want to join us."

Her eyes widened. "Join you?"

"Yes," Peach answered, clasping her hands in front of her. "We happened across here and thought you would like to come with us!" She lowered her hands. "Of course, if you don't want to, we won't make you."

Rosalina blinked. "I'm... not quite sure I understand."

Peach tilted her head. "Understand what?"

Rosalina paused, thinking over her words. "Why are you inviting me on a whim? Every other time, I received an invitation in advance."

"Well, this wasn't planned," Luigi answered, his brows furrowed.

"Yes, but..." she stumbled on her words, searching her mind for how to convey her thoughts. "Why am _I_ being invited?"

Mario raised his eyebrows, clearly confused. "Because you're our friend."

Peach nodded. "That's why we've always invited you."

Rosalina gaped before she shut her mouth just as quickly, her eyes downcast. "I... thought it was just a formality."

A hand squeezed her shoulder, making her look back up. Peach was standing right in front of her, her eyes full of concern. "No, of course not! We wouldn't invite you if you weren't a friend."

"But what about Bowser?"

Peach let out an amused huff. "Well, he has his moments of friendliness."

Rosalina unexpectedly found a smile slowly curving onto her own face at the joke.

Luigi didn't seem to share the mood, though, his mouth in a lour. "I'm really sorry we made you feel like we just brought you along for no good reason, Rosie." He stared dejectedly at the ground. "I should have tried better; I-I know how it feels..."

She reached out a hand, grazing her fingertips against his shoulder. He startled, snapping his attention to her. "No, no, it is no one's fault," she reassured, her own gaze dropping. "I'm just so unused to this. It has been so long since I have had friends."

"We'll help you!" Mario enthusiastically chimed in, stepping forward to her side. For whatever reason, it made her start to laugh, her mirthful joy pouring over everyone as they listened in awe.

When she finally stopped, Peach beamed at her. "I think that's the first time we've heard you really laugh," she said softly before taking a step back. "So, do you want to join us?"

Rosalina gave a small smile. "Yes, I believe I will." She looked at the Luma from before, who had been patiently waiting off to the side. "Please, go put this map up."

She flicked her wand, sending the parchment to the Luma who swiftly rolled it up. "And behave yourself," she added.

The Luma twinkled an affirmation as Rosalina was led away by her friends, the expression on her face filled with bliss.

The Luma shined brighter as it carried the paper into the library, happy its mom had friends.


End file.
